Un verdadero hechizo de amor
by brujaverde
Summary: Hermione Granger realizó un hechizo antes de saber que era bruja. Severus Snape recibió una carta mucho antes de que naciera su remitente. ¿Error por ignorancia? ¿O destino?
1. A quien corresponda

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, solo la idea de esta historia.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Era solo un hechizo de amor hecho por una niña. Una niña con fe y, lo más importante, con poderes de verdad.

— ¿Ya lo tienes? —Preguntó su madre—. Ten cuidado con lo que deseas.

—Sí, mami. —contestó la niña, con una tímida sonrisa.

No era algo tan complicado. Ella esperaba conocer un día a su verdadero amor y esa carta iba dirigida a él. A un hombre que fuera tan inteligente o más que ella y que conociera la soledad, igual que ella. Quería encontrar a alguien que también hubiera sufrido rechazo y que lo hubiera superado. Quería a alguien muy fuerte.

Sus palabras fueron diferentes, en partes más simples y en otras más específicas, pero eso era, en resumen lo que quería. Su madre le dijo que tenía que enterrar la carta junto al árbol viejo de la finca y que su deseo se cumpliría algún día. La niña reforzó el hechizo dotando la carta con el firme propósito de que, sin importar el tiempo o el espacio, la carta llegaría con bien a su destino.

Antes de regresar a casa, Jean Granger, junto con su esposo, se dispusieron a exhumar la carta para conocer los deseos (y miedos) de su hija, pero no encontraron nada.

Pensaron que ella era demasiado introvertida y que probablemente habría recuperado la carta para que nadie, por error la leyera.

En realidad la carta sí llegó al destinatario.

Un año después, otra carta cambió la vida de la familia Granger. Era una carta que anunciaba la próxima visita de un profesor de un colegio llamado Hogwarts, nada menos que de magia y hechicería. Al principio pensaron que era una broma, pero en el fondo sabían que era verdad.

.

* * *

><p>Bienvenidos a mi primer Sevmione, espero no salirme (tanto) del canon y que les guste. A veces actualizo pronto y otras veces no tanto, pero tengan por seguro que mientras siga viva, continuaré la historia, que por lo demás, es bastante sencilla.<p>

Saludos y gracias por leer.

Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios.

.


	2. Y si

**Y si…**

—Supongo que terminaste tu tarea. —Dijo el niño tímidamente y viendo con una rara mezcla de ansiedad, admiración e irritación a la niña pelirroja sentada a su costado.

Lily Evans alzó la cabeza despreocupadamente.

—Así es, Sev. Vamos afuera. —Dijo al tiempo que guardaba un par de pergaminos y le tendía un voluminoso libro a Severus, que se a su vez se apresuró a entregárselo a la señorita Pince.

Era su momento favorito del día. Solo magia, libros y Lily.

Salieron y se recostaron a unos metros del lago. Alrededor reinaba la calma. A lo lejos apenas se alcanzó a vislumbrar un momento el calamar gigante, pero de inmediato se sumergió. Como si hubiera interrumpido una conversación muy importante y habiendo caído en la cuenta, se retirara apenado. Era como si todo conspirara para que Severus formulara esa importante pregunta. Era de vida o muerte. No admitía interrupciones. Y requería de todo su valor.

—Ehm… Lily…

—Dime, Sev.

La cara de Severus había cambiado. La compañía, el ambiente y la magia, habían hecho milagros en sólo unas semanas. Ya no era el niño que se le había presentado a Lily meses atrás. Su ropa, si bien seguía siendo vieja, ya no era la desastrosa combinación que había sido antes. No, ahora estaba en su mundo. Y ahora su pálida cara mostraba un color un tanto menos apagado y un tanto más saludable. Aún así, no estaba habituada a la tonalidad sonrosada que mostró justo en ese momento, cuando tenía que hacer esa pregunta tan importante. Tan de vida o muerte.

—Me preguntaba si habías escrito una carta…

—He escrito muchas cartas, Sev. —Fue la lacónica respuesta.

Y si Lily se avergonzaba. Y si era muy pronto para decirle que él también esperaba que estuvieran juntos siempre.

Y si la carta no la escribió ella. No, eso era impensable, ella también había sido diferente en su mundo y su hermana también la había rechazado. Tenía que ser ella. Y también le gustaba la goma de mascar de yerbabuena. Sí, claro que era de ella.

Pero (siempre hay un pero y en su vida parecían haber más que en las vidas de las buenas y felices personas que desfilaban a su alrededor), y si la carta no era para él.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento la tardanza... sé que no tengo perdón, pero me comprometo a actualizar más seguido.<strong>


	3. La alumna perfecta

_**La alumna perfecta**_

— ¿Señorita Granger?

—No tengo la respuesta, profesor. —Confesó Hermione Granger sin una pizca de vergüenza en la voz.

Snape intentó lanzarle una mirada asesina, pero por alguna razón ya no le salían como antes.

—Veinte puntos menos a Griffindor.

Hermione lanzó una sonrisa exasperada y le sostuvo la mirada, hasta que el profesor cambió de posición y, con un movimiento de varita, rellenó el pizarrón con los deberes para la siguiente clase.

—No entiendo, Hermione, tenías la respuesta. —Dijo Ginny Weasley mientras recogía un par de libros en la biblioteca—. Siempre tienes la respuesta.

Hermione levantó la vista un momento, luego la volvió a bajar.

—No importa.

—Claro que importa y no hablo de los puntos que nos quitó. Sé que es un héroe y todo eso, pero no veo por qué tienes que sacrificarte. Tú eres tú y ya.

Hermione se estaba esforzando (y era un esfuerzo sobre-humano) para no molestar al profesor Snape. Se había propuesto dejar de ser una sabelotodo insufrible.

—No entiendo cómo pudo preparar la poción si se suponía que no sabía qué hacer con el asfodelo, señorita Granger. —El profesor observaba el caldero hirviendo de Hermione—. O es usted una mentirosa o de alguna manera hizo trampa. De cualquier manera merece un castigo: veinte puntos menos para Griffindor y detención todos los viernes de este mes.

—No. —Lo susurró, pero todos pudieron escucharla perfectamente.

— ¿Dijo algo, señorita Granger?

—Sí, que no haya contestado a la pregunta no significa que no pudiera investigarlo después. La poción está perfecta y no tiene ningún derecho de quitarme puntos por eso.

—Sí, sí tengo derecho. —Siseó Snape—. Castigada todos los viernes hasta Navidad y no tendrá salidas a Hogsmead.

—No te preocupes, Hermione. —La reconfortó Parvati antes de salir del aula—. McGonnagall no permitirá que se cometa ésta injusticia contigo.

Hermione hizo un amago de sonrisa. La profesora McGonnagall claro que lo permitiría porque ella no le diría nada. Al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo una alumna perfecta y como tal, asumiría su castigo con perfecta dignidad.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Otro capítulo corto, sólo les pido que me tengan paciencia.<strong>


	4. Severus cede

**Severus cede**

—Es absurdo, Severus.

Eso lo dijo Minerva McGonnagall.

Severus Snape le miró interrogante, como si la directora hubiera dicho algo de verdad absurdo y le diera caritativamente la oportunidad de rectificar o simplemente de retractarse. La directora se mantuvo en su posición, con la postura rígida que la caracterizaba y que Severus (ya no lo recordaba) la había atribuido a su estirado peinado.

—No lo es, Minerva. No sé a quién quiera impresionar, pero no seré indulgente.

—La señorita Granger no merece ese castigo.

Estaban en un colegio de magia y hechicería, uno de los mejores y esa mujer pretendía darle un trato especial a esa sabelotodo. Podía ser una heroína, pero no dejaba de ser su alumna. Y él tenía el control en su clase.

—No discutiré eso contigo. TODOS —Severus remarcó esa palabra con todo el desprecio del que fue capaz—, sabemos lo maravillosa y brillante que puede ser Granger, pero me rehúso a darle un trato especial.

Era un clásico. Albus ya no estaba, pero se había quedado Minerva en su lugar para consentir a los arrogantes Griffindors.

—Pero es exagerado, Severus. Me recuerda tanto a los castigos que solías imponerle al señor Potter que me pregunto si no estarás desquitándote con la señorita Granger en su lugar.

Era un golpe bajo. Definitivamente, Severus no estaba obsesionado con Potter, que por lo demás resultaba una molestia desde que conocía su historia con su madre.

—Está bien, Minerva, si prometes dejarlo le cambiaré el castigo. Madame Pomfrey tiene un déficit de pociones curativas. La señorita Granger se encargará de arreglar eso.

— ¿Tienes una idea de todo lo que se tardará en hacer eso? Tú apenas te das abasto. Es como si sólo le hubieras aumentado el castigo.

Severus se permitió una sonrisa. De esas que no auguraban nada bueno.

—No he terminado, Minerva. Le daré algunas opciones de pociones, ninguna sencilla, cuya preparación tarde alrededor de un mes y si al cabo de ese tiempo, ha terminado la poción y recuperado las reservas de Madame Pomfrey, será eximida del castigo original.

—Veo que sólo empeoré su situación.

—Ese ya no es mi problema. Fui demasiado indulgente. Conociéndola, hará todo a la perfección y se encargará de que todos lo sepan. Si reflexionas, ella sale ganando.

Minerva suspiró resignada. Severus tenía razón, al menos en parte. Lo que no entendía era por qué había pasado esto. Hermione Granger no era de las que retaban a la autoridad.

—Está bien, Severus. Pero tienes que reconocer que sí le estás dando un trato especial a la señorita Granger, jamás le pondrías un castigo semejante a Neville Longbottom, por decir alguien.

—Mi intención no es destruir el castillo, Minerva. Ah y dile a la señorita Granger que es decepcionante que haya ido a lloriquear contigo. Eso no es, ¿cómo decirlo?, oh sí, muy Griffindor de su parte.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Una disculpa por no contestar los comentarios, créanme, los leo, es sólo que no tengo Internet y por eso me tardo más en actualizar.<strong>

**Saludos y gracias por leer.**


	5. Un poco de nobleza

**Un poco de nobleza**

El profesor Snape estaba tan equivocado, que más que molestarse, a Hermione le hizo gracia la situación. Ella estaba acostumbrada a trabajar el doble que los demás. Además, Luna y Ginny, le ayudaban cada que podían. Y era un trabajo sencillo, aunque en ocasiones resultaba tedioso.

Llevaba tres semanas trabajando muy duro y ya casi acababa. Había decidido preparar una dosis de _Felix Felicis_ y también estaba casi terminada. Sin contar el tiempo que le quitaba, eso era más como un juego de niños.

Sólo le preocupaba no molestar al profesor. Tal vez le molestaría más que ella hubiera terminado el trabajo a que fallara en su tarea. No sabía muy bien cómo hacer que estuviera contento, así que simplemente decidió dejarlo por imposible.

—Por su expresión, deduzco que está por terminar su trabajo.

El profesor Snape rara vez aparecía en las mazmorras mientras ella estuviera cumpliendo su castigo. Un gran voto de confianza de su parte. Hermione agradecía esa confianza, pero le hubiera gustado poder conversar un poco con él. Era un hombre bueno, valiente, inteligente y muy solo.

—Ya casi, profesor.

El profesor caminó un poco por el aula. Hermione había dispuesto de dos mesas de trabajo, donde tenía cuatro calderos, tres para las pociones curativas y el cuarto para su proyecto personal. El profesor Snape observó con indiferencia los calderos, uno a uno, hasta que llegó al último. Esbozó otra de esas mínimas pero peligrosas sonrisas.

Hermione jamás olvidaba que también era amargado, cruel y sarcástico.

— ¿Hay algún problema, profesor? —Preguntó ella.

—No, si pretende envenenar a quien tome esa poción.

—Presenta el color que dice el libro.

Eso era casi verdad. Probablemente nadie que no fuera Snape habría notado la diferencia.

—Para ser un pocionista hace falta más que un libro. Cualquiera puede seguir una receta…

—Ayúdeme entonces.

—No sería un verdadero castigo si le ayudara. Solo espero que no se envenene, usted probará su poción cuando esté terminada.

El profesor Snape se fue. Hermione confiaba en que podría arreglar la poción, aunque sabía que le costaría algunas horas de investigación en la biblioteca. Eso fue antes de encontrar un libro al día siguiente idéntico al suyo, pero con incontables anotaciones, perteneciente al príncipe mestizo.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Una mega disculpa por la tardanza, pero es que no he tenido tiempo de actualizar, ya volví al trabajo…<strong>

**En mi perfil, tengo un pequeño relato de un asesinato. Bueno, pues en el mismo lugar, a solo un metro o metro y medio de donde había quedado tendido el primer cuerpo, dejaron a otro. A éste no lo conocía y solo lo comento para que se den una idea del clima de violencia que reina en mi ciudad. Si de repente dejo la historia inconclusa, pues… no, mejor no seré ave de mal agüero…**


	6. Vísperas

_**Vísperas**_

Hermione estaba orgullosa de sí misma. Había hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer y lo único que le quedaba era entregarle los resultados al profesor Snape. Había aprendido tanto que comenzó a comprender a Harry por su admiración al Príncipe Mestizo. El libro no sólo tenía consejos para mejorar las pociones, también enseñaba cómo arreglar brebajes mal preparados. Optimizaba los ingredientes. Y lo más importante, instruía acerca de cómo crear nuevas pociones.

Hermione no podía esperar para agradecerle al profesor Snape.

Se encontraba en las mazmorras, donde había pasado más tiempo del que había imaginado al principio del año escolar. Hacía algunos minutos había incluido el último ingrediente y el líquido en el caldero había cambiado considerablemente, de azul límpido se había transformado en dorado brillante y de aproximadamente dos litros, se había reducido más del noventa y cinco por ciento. Y eso, sólo con el último ingrediente. Pociones era un maravilloso arte mágico.

El profesor Snape solía pasar de largo a su oficina a las ocho en punto. Nunca se detenía a saludarla o a revisar su trabajo, con excepción de la vez en que había notado que la poción no iba del todo bien. Así que ella se decidió a esperarlo. El profesor era extremadamente puntual en todo y sólo faltaban cinco minutos para las ocho. ¡No! Faltaban tres. Su reloj estaba retrasado.

Hermione no entendía por qué estaba tan nerviosa. Todo había salido bien. Tal vez lo que estaba mal era esa absurda admiración que sentía por el profesor Snape. Había terminado por idealizarlo. Lo justificaba a cada momento a pesar de conocer su naturaleza mordaz y malvada. No, no era maldad… era incomprensión. Sí, el profesor Snape era una persona incomprendida.

En punto de las ocho pasó el profesor Snape. Siempre iba con prisa. La mayoría de las veces, apenas se alcanzaba a vislumbrar su enorme nariz a toda velocidad, seguida de la sombra generada por su oscura túnica ondeante. Hermione no había tomado en cuenta ese detalle, así que tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo antes de que entrara a su despacho.

— ¡Profesor Snape! —Dijo un poco exaltada por la corta, pero repentina carrera.

—Granger. —Dijo a modo de saludo y a modo también de reprimenda. El trío de héroes solía ser siempre así, insolente e irrespetuoso.

—Profesor Snape, he terminado el trabajo que me encargó. —Hermione sonrió tímida, pero orgullosamente.

El profesor Snape arrugó un poco más la frente y se adelantó a entrar al aula. Fue inmediatamente al caldero. Seguido de un movimiento de varita, apareció un pequeño frasco de cristal y vertió la poción.

—Mañana por la mañana, antes de salir a Hogsmeade tomará la poción. Si tiene suerte, su amigo Potter y su novio Weasley se habrán resfriado y no podrán venir. Entonces sabremos si funcionó o no.

—Ellos no vendrán. No tenía prisa por terminar mi castigo para ir a Hogsmeade, profesor. Ellos tienen una agenda muy ocupada con lo de su entrenamiento. Me escribieron hace un par de semanas.

—Entonces creo que el afortunado seré yo.

Y así, sin "¡Buen trabajo, Señorita Granger!", ni "¡Bien hecho!", ni siquiera "Limpie antes de salir", el profesor Snape se dispuso a salir.

—Profesor, quería darle las gracias por el libro. Debería escribir usted algo al respecto. Es muy ilustrativo. —Alcanzó a decir antes de que Snape llegara a la puerta.

—Le puedo asegurar que ese no era mi objetivo. Si usted moría o resultaba herida por la poción yo me hubiera metido en problemas. Es lo malo de la docencia. —Dio otro paso hacia adelante, pero repentinamente, se detuvo y regresó sobre sus pasos hasta quedar frente a Hermione—. Por cierto, esto —tomó el libro del escritorio—, es mío y ya no lo necesitará.

—Pero, profesor… —suspiró—, tiene razón, ya no lo necesito, pero me gustaría tenerlo un poco más de tiempo. ¿Podría prestármelo?

—Por supuesto que no.


	7. El despertar de un día afortunado

_**El despertar de un día afortunado**_

Hermione despertó muy temprano, pero no se levantó en seguida. Ahora compartía dormitorio con Ginny, Parvati y Janis, ésta última del mismo curso que Ginny. Se sentía un poco sola. Extrañaba bastante a Harry y a Ron y si hubiera sido sólo un poco más egoísta, hasta los hubiera odiado un poco. Par de idiotas. Siempre buscando atajos. Hermione los quería, pero también era capaz de reconocer que eran perezosos y distraídos.

A Hermione aún le costaba trabajo entender eso.

Era su primera visita a Hogsmeade sin ellos.

Y la verdad era que no tenía ganas de ir. Ginny y Luna eran excelente compañía, pero aún así faltaba algo. Tal vez sería bueno tomar la poción y quedarse en el castillo. Tendría un día apacible y tranquilo. Afortunado.

Eso haría. Se quedaría en el castillo.

Se acostó boca abajo y se volvió a dormir. Al cabo de media hora despertó nuevamente.

Durante el tiempo que durmió, tuvo un sueño extraño.

Ella caminaba por una calle oscura, al final se veía una luz. Era una luz agradable. De esas que parece que dan calor, pero no demasiado, lo suficiente. Y caminaba apaciblemente, sin prisa. Y cuando llegaba al recodo de donde procedía la luz, se encontraba en un callejón apenas iluminado con un par de lámparas. Entonces comenzaba a escucharse una melodía. Era esa sinfonía de Wagner que Hermione no podía recordar el nombre. Entonces sentía un _deja vú_. Ese sueño ya lo había tenido, pero no lograba recordar qué seguía. Luego, llegaba el niño. Un niño de unos diez o doce años. De cara tierna y triste. Y cabello negro azabache. Pero ella no lo veía hacia abajo. Tenía la misma estatura. Se veía a sí misma y era ella a los diez años. "Eres tú el príncipe", decía ella y él respondía con una leve sonrisa.

Unos minutos después de despertar, Hermione casi había olvidado el sueño.

Cuando estuvo lista, bajó a las mazmorras para tomar la poción en presencia del profesor Snape. Tocó la puerta, pero nadie respondió. Se marchó después de unos minutos.

Fue entonces al comedor y desayunó. Tal vez si tomara ya la poción encontraría al profesor Snape y su día afortunado comenzaría. Y podría aprovechar para pedirle sus libros de pociones. No, eso era tentar demasiado a la suerte. Además, si tomaba la poción, el profesor no estaría seguro de que ella de verdad la tomó. Hubiera sido bueno que en lugar del Felix Felicis hubiera elegido preparar Veritaserum.

Ya había terminado de desayunar, cuando llegó Ginny y se sentó a su lado. Se veía muy bonita, como si se hubiera arreglado para Harry, pero Harry no vendría. Hermione la miró perspicaz.

— ¿Por qué me ves así? —Dijo Ginny al tiempo que tomaba un poco de jugo de calabaza.

—No, por nada. —Hermione pensó que había exagerado. Ginny siempre se veía bien y más cuando no tenía que usar el uniforme de la escuela.

—Mmm… —Ginny tomó un pan que untó con mantequilla y se dispuso a comerlo, pero de pronto recordó algo—, ¿ya tomaste la poción?

—No, tengo que hacerlo frente al profesor Snape y no lo encontré en su despacho.

—Debiste buscarlo en el vestíbulo. Normalmente los jefes de las casas despiden a sus alumnos desde muy temprano.

¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido?

— ¿Te molesta que te deje sola?, quisiera finiquitar esto de una vez.

—Claro que no, adelante. En un rato nos vemos para salir a Hogsmeade juntas.

Hermione no le dijo que había decidido no ir. En realidad no tenía importancia.

Cuando llegó a la entrada del castillo se topó primero con la profesora McGonnagall, que la miró orgullosa.

—Por la cara de Severus puedo deducir que te libraste del castigo, Hermione. ¿No es así?

—Sí, profesora. Pero todo fue gracias al profesor Snape.

—Claro, el que te impuso el injusto castigo en primer lugar. —La profesora McGonnagall jamás estaría conforme con la modestia de su mejor alumna.

—Sí, tiene razón. Hoy el profesor Snape conocerá el verdadero espíritu Griffindor.

Hermione no lo vio, pero a su espalda, se había formado una sombra creada a partir de la luz procedente de afuera y la figura alta y delgada del profesor Snape.

—Lo ves, Minerva. No tenías de qué preocuparte. La señorita Granger ya está divulgando su triunfo. Tal como yo lo vaticiné…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Una disculpa del tamaño del mundo por tardar tanto en actualizar. He estado muy ocupada con mi nueva (y espero que única) hija. Se llama María Sabina y es una niña muy absorbente, aunque la amo y es mi vida.

Me llegaron a preguntar si iba a seguir la historia, pero decidí no contestar y limitarme a continuarla.

Saludos.


End file.
